Contact lenses can be colored or tinted to provide a variety of effects to the appearance of the eye. This can be done to correct a problem with the appearance of the eye or for other cosmetic purposes. Enhancements of a particular aspect of one's appearance or even one's overall appearance are possible. However, it is challenging to produce lenses for this purpose without also introducing some unnatural aspect to the eye's appearance. The lenses and methods of this invention provide such enhancements while presenting a natural appearance.